


The Beginning of Susie's Adventure

by VenomQuill



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Susierune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Susie, daughter of her divorced parents Susie and Susie and younger sister of her college-bound sister Susie, arrives late to class. Like the start of every great adventure, there is a group project to be had. Hopefully, Susie will find a partner before being stuck on her own...





	The Beginning of Susie's Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: ["The Beginning of Susie's Adventures"](http://fav.me/dcsm9dj)

Cold white light set the classroom of seven with two empty seats aglow. A rather cluttered, long desk stood at the front, just before the chalkboard. Students were already seated, shuffling through their things and throwing glances at one another or looking up to the blue-jacket, red-tied teacher. Ms. Susie looked over her class. “Alright, does everyone have a–”

She was interrupted as the door opened. All eyes–save for one set staring down at her phone–turned to the door. Standing in the doorway beside the clock marking her tardiness was Susie, clad in her usual green-and-gold banded shirt. Her hair hid her eyes, which swept over the class and rested on Ms. Susie. She stepped inside and shut the door behind herself.

“Oh!” said the startled teacher. “Susie. We thought you weren’t coming today.” Ms. Susie quickly got over her shock and eyed the student. “We’re doing group projects this month. So, find a partner.”

Susie nodded and walked farther into the classroom. The kid in the front looked over a hardboiled egg in her hands, completely ignoring Susie. A gray baseball cap held down her long hair. Behind her, two other students talked, the girl in front having to turn around. One bared her long, sharp teeth in a snicker and the other rolled her sharp golden eyes. Beside Susie, was Susie, her hair slicked back and dark gaze shooting cold, mocking glances at Susie as she walked. Susie ignored her, and instead met her best friend–Susie.

Currently, Susie organized her school pack. But, as Susie approached, she tipped her rounded, purple snout up to meet her gaze. “Hey. Forget your pencil again? Eh, you can have one of mine. The gator one or the purple one?”

Susie stated, “I need a partner.”

“You wanna be partners?” Susie raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “Eh, Susie already asked me, but sure. I’ll ask if we can have groups of three.” Susie gave her a short nod. “Okay. I’ll ask. Hey, Ms. Susie! Can we have a group of three?”

“Hey!” Susie hissed, glowering at the two. She swept back her spiked hair to make sure it hadn’t gotten out of place. “You didn’t ask me. I wouldn’t want _her_ on my team if my other option was to get detention!”

“Dude, Susie doesn’t have a–” Susie started, turning to her partner.

Ms. Susie blinked. “Susie, what were you saying?”

“She was just saying we’re _fine_ being alone!” Susie called in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Well then why–” Ms. Susie asked.

The door slammed open. Everyone’s attention snapped to the front. Susie, hands in her ripped-jeans pockets and pressing down her denim jacket, stood in the doorway.

“Oh. Hello, Susie,” Ms. Susie stated.

Susie walked in. Like Susie, her hair shrouded her eyes, but they could still partially see them staring intently at Ms. Susie. “…am I late?” she asked, her voice abrupt and quiet, almost like Susie’s. The clock ticked, making obvious the answer to her question.

“…no,” Ms. Susie stated slowly. “We were choosing partners for this month’s group project. So, Susie, you’re with Susie.”

Susie’s sharp eyes met Susie’s, who stared right back with unblinking golden eyes. “…great.”

Ms. Susie shrugged. “Now that everyone’s here, I’ll write the assignment.” She walked past her desk and to the chalkboard. As she looked over it, she frowned. “Alright, who took the chalk? This is the third time it’s gone missing.”

No one said a word.

“Alright! If no one speaks up, all of you are getting in trouble,” Ms. Susie stated. People looked at each other, but no one said a word. “…anyone?”

Susie, still holding her pencils, raised her free hand a bit, peering over her friend’s shoulder. “There might be some in the supply closet. Why don’t Susie and I…”

“Great idea!” Ms. Susie stated. “Susie, since you came in last, you can go get it.”

Susie stared at her for a few moments. “…whatever.” With that, she turned and walked into the hall. The door slammed shut behind her.

“And, Susie? Go with her and make sure she gets it. And stays out of trouble.” Ms. Susie turned to Susie, who’d otherwise been watching the ordeal passively.

Susie hesitated, but eventually gave her a tiny nod and walked out the door. She got into the hallway just in time to see Susie bring out a stick of chalk and eat it. However, the closing door alerted her, and she turned around. A small smile crossed her lips. “…Susie. Didn’t see you there.” She gave the locker next to her a rather bored look before looking down the hall. “…hey. You didn’t see anything just now, did you?”

Susie didn’t speak. She just watched her with owlish eyes.

Susie’s smile left. “Hmm… you can’t even say?” She turned around and smiled. “Susie,” she stated as she approached her. Susie took a few steps back until she was against the lockers and the girls were barely inches apart. “Hey.” She set her hand on Susie’s shoulder. “Let me tell you a secret.” Her grip tightened, and she shoved Susie against the locker wall, baring her teeth in a grin. Susie hissed, tensing but unable to shake off Susie’s grip.

Susie’s otherwise smooth voice gained a bit of a growl. “Quiet people piss me off.” Her grin melted. “You think just ’cause you don’t say anything…” She smiled again. “-I can’t tell exactly what you’re thinking?” She bared her teeth in a mocking grin. “‘It’s over! I caught Susie eating _all_ the chalk! This was her last chance! Now she’ll _finally_ be expelled!’” Susie mocked. Susie’s teeth clenched together, and her eyebrows raised.

“Haha… come on, Susie. Don’t act shocked. You know it’s true.” She bared her teeth in a grin. “Everyone’s waiting for it. Everyone wants it.” She shrugged. “So, congrats, Susie. You got me. I’m done for.” She hesitated. “Just lemme say one little thing. Seems like a waste to get expelled just for having a snack. So, Susie, if I know you’re going to pull the trigger…” She chuckled. “Why don’t I get expelled for some real carnage? Susie… how do you feel…” Susie tipped her head up so that Susie could see her wide, glaring eyes. She pulled her lips back, exposing a mouthful of long, yellowed, razer teeth. She snarled, “…about losing your face?”

Susie’s grip tightened even more, and she brought her victim forward, opening her mouth so that Susie could properly see her impending death. Then, Susie hesitated and dropped her. She shut her mouth and turned around, regaining her dull expression. “Nah.” She stepped down the hall. “Susie. You’ve got a good mother. It’d be a shame to make her bury her child.” She threw a glance over her shoulder at Susie, who still leaned on the lockers. “Alright. Let’s get this over with. We’ll get more chalk. Mosey back to class. And then, Susie…” She bared her teeth in a half-hearted grin. “ _You’ll_ do our project. How’s that sound?” Before Susie could speak, Susie cut her off, her grin lost. “Don’t bother answering. If you haven’t gotten it by now…” She turned around. “Your choices don’t matter.” She strode down the hall. “Let’s go, freak.”

Susie pulled herself up and followed at a slightly slower pace.

**Author's Note:**

> You've heard of Undynetale. I give you: Susierune!
> 
> Oh, my head hurts after writing this. lol But I couldn't wait to publish this tomorrow. So, have two fics for today! Also, Susie is my favorite character, just like Undyne's my favorite UT character. Feel a trend? I didn't until just recently.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Why am I like this?~~


End file.
